bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of the Chimera: Gotei 13 vs. Ayon
|image = |conflict =White Invasion |date =October 11th |place =Fake Karakura Town, Human World |result =Gotei 13 is victorious |side1 =*Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto *Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto *Lieutenant Momo Hinamori *Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi *Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba *Lieutenant Izuru Kira (support) |side2 =*Ayon † |commanders1 =*Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto |commanders2 =*Fracción Emilou Apacci *Fracción Franceska Mila Rose *Fracción Cyan Sung-Sun |forces1 =*6 Gotei 13 |forces2 =*1 Hollow Creature, 3 Arrancar |casual1 =*Various lieutenants are grievously injured. |casual2 =*Ayon Killed. Apacci, Mila-Rose, & Sung-Sun are grievously injured. }} is a battle which takes place in Fake Karakura Town. It involves the lieutenants of the 3rd, 5th, 7th, 9th, and 10th Divisions, as well as the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13, facing off against Ayon. Prelude As Lieutenants Rangiku Matsumoto and Momo Hinamori look on in shock, a monster forms from Emilou Apacci, Franceska Mila Rose, and Cyan Sung-Sun's left arms. Apacci states the technique they just used is called Quimera Parca, and their "pet" is called Ayon. Rangiku, looking at Ayon, and notes it feels as if she is staring into a bottomless hole.Bleach manga; Chapter 336, pages 1-4 Battle As Ayon immediately charges at Rangiku, she instinctively releases her Zanpakutō Haineko, but the monster, too quick for her, tears through the right side of her abdomen. As Apacci states she forgot to warn them about Ayon's immense strength, Momo yells out to Rangiku.Bleach manga; Chapter 336, pages 5-7 As Rangiku drops to the ground, Momo, grabbing her, uses Bakudō #37. Tsuriboshi, creating a star-shaped cushion of spiritual energy which, connecting to the buildings around them, stops their fall. As Momo tells her she is going to heal her, she realizes Rangiku cannot breathe because the area from her ribs to her intestines has been gouged away. Ayon goes up to Momo, and as Momo unsheathes her Zanpakutō, Ayon punches her in the stomach. As she flies off in the distance, Momo thinks to herself it is insane for both her and Rangiku to be defeated in a single blow. Lieutenant Izuru Kira uses Bakudō #37. Tsuriboshi to save Momo while Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi wraps Kazeshini around Ayon's neck. As Hisagi and Kira tell Momo they are going to take care of things now, Ayon examines Hisagi's Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 336, pages 14-19 When Apacci wonders who Hisagi and Kira are, Mila Rose states they are their comrades, as she saw them come from the pillars. Apacci, angry that the Shinigami keep getting involved in other peoples' fights, tells Ayon not to give them time to interfere and to kill them all at once. As the monster ignores them, and Apacci continues yelling at it, Mila Rose tells her to stop, since Ayon cannot hear them, but Apacci insists it must have ears somewhere. When Mila Rose states she never once saw it react to anything she said, Apacci states it is creepy because of that.Bleach manga; Chapter 337, pages 1-3 Hisagi tells Kira to take care of Rangiku and Momo while he battles Ayon, but Kira wonders if it is really all right for him to fight Ayon alone. Hisagi, stating it is not all right, wants him to help out after healing Rangiku and Momo, stating Rangiku especially needs to be healed soon or she might die. When Hisagi tells him he is counting on him, since he is a former 4th Division member, Kira states he was not a member of that division for a long time, but they go ahead with their plan anyway.Bleach manga; Chapter 337, pages 3-4 As Hisagi pulls the chain on his Zanpakutō back and Ayon begins to fall down, Kira, using Shunpo to move to Rangiku's location, takes her away to where Momo is. As Apacci angrily yells at Ayon to stop him, Kira uses Bakudō #73. Tozanshō, which creates an inverted pyramid-shaped barrier around them. Telling Momo he is going to heal her soon, he, realizing she is badly injured, decides to heal Rangiku first, as Rangiku's injury is much worse.Bleach manga; Chapter 337, pages 5-7 Hisagi, deciding to be cautious and assess his enemy by attacking from a distance, uses Hadō #11. Tsuzuri Raiden on the chain of his Zanpakutō which, sending an electric current through it, shocks Ayon's neck. As Ayon falls onto a building, Hisagi figures Kidō must be its weakness. He jumps into the air to attack, hovering over Ayon, but Ayon, twisting his head around to look at Hisagi, swings its fist at him. As Hisagi uses Shunpo to get out of the way, Ayon, getting back up, breaks the chains of Hisagi's Zanpakutō around its neck. As Hisagi notes Ayon is a monster, as it could have broken the chains any time, Ayon, appearing directly in front of him, grabs him. As Ayon opens up his mouth, attempting to devour Hisagi, Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba jumps up from behind. As Iba thinks to himself he can win, since Ayon has not noticed him yet, a hidden eye, appearing under Ayon's mane, shoots a Cero at him. As Hisagi yells out to him, Ayon, slamming him against a building, throws the defeated Shinigami away and goes up to where Kira is. As Kira begins to get worried, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, appearing, creates a large hole in Ayon's chest. Yamamoto states the Gotei 13 lieutenants are shameful for forcing him to have to come out and fight.Bleach manga; Chapter 337, pages 8-19 As Kira apologizes to the Captain-Commander, Yamamoto tells him that will not do, as if he has time to do that, then he should have time to focus on the enemy. As Ayon begins slamming its hand on the newly formed hole it has in an attempt to stop the blood and screams out in pain, Kira is shocked Ayon is still alive, and Yamamoto states he will have to give it another punishment.Bleach manga; Chapter 338, pages 1-5 Ayon, increasing the muscles in its right arm, making it nearly as big as itself, charges at Yamamoto and attacks him, but he, dodging the blow, mocks the monster for missing. Yamamoto, noting how pathetic it is for a creature to think of nothing but killing, unsheathes his Zanpakutō. Using Number One: Nadegiri, he cuts Ayon vertically in half. As the left half of Ayon continues to fight, Yamamoto tells it to give up, since it pains him to continue cutting down a pathetic creature like itself. As Ayon continues to go after him, Yamamoto, releasing his Zanpakutō, Ryūjin Jakka, finishes off the monster by incinerating it.Bleach manga; Chapter 338, pages 7-19 Aftermath As Kira looks on, he is warned by Yamamoto that it is not over yet, and is told to strengthen his barrier. When Sung-Sun, Mila Rose, and Apacci all attack Yamamoto at the same time, he commends them for fighting despite only having one arm. He, incinerating them as well, tells them that out of respect, he will only give them a "light toasting." They fall to the ground, defeated.Bleach manga; Chapter 339, pages 2-8 References Navigation Category:Battle